Chapter 2: The Boys
by Britt-Rawr
Summary: I looked around and did every event once as everyone else came down. I went to try the camouflage station and tripped falling into some guy and James and Alce yelled and got worried sick. I looked at the guy and smiled. Chapter to of Ashley story of her time in the Hunger Games! Will Ashlley find out who that guy was...Will James and Alce stop fighting over her? And who will win?


**Chapter 2: the boys**

**I sat on my bed thinking of Alec knowing my heart beats quicker every time just then I heard James outside my door. I opened the door up seeing James hand me roses. "AW! James you're so sweet." I took the roses not seeing Alec see James and me. I smiled and let James into my room and I closed the door and sat on my bed with James talking to him for a while till dinner was ready. I got up and walked to the dinner hall with James. I was about to sit down and Alec pulled me into a seat next to him .I sat down and saw James run to the other seat next to me and I sat in between both boys. I felt very odd about it and started to eat dinner as both boys just kept giving one another dirty looks as they ate. I didn't know why and when I finished desert I got up and darted to the elevator seeing James and Alec do the same. I was happy that the door closed before they got in and I looked around and went to the training center. I looked around and did every event once as everyone else came down. I went to try the camouflage station and tripped falling into some guy and James and Alec yelled and got worried sick. I looked at the guy and smiled.**

"**You're welcome Miss Ashley"**

"**Why thank you mystery guy" I smiled at him and got back to my station as James and Alec ran over to me making sure I was fine. I told them I was fine but they didn't listen and finished and I skipped off knowing I did every station about 10 times now. I got onto the elevator and rode it up to the 12****th**** floor with the guy who caught me and we had a friendly chat. I waved bye to him and got off my floor after he got off 2 floors under me. I grabbed my IPod and danced to my room and danced inside seeing my mom on the other bed reading a book and I danced to the closet changing into a tank-top and really short shorts. I walked down to James room knowing he shared a room with my dad and walked in as my dad was watching TV. I got onto his bed and snuggled into my dad side as he wrapped his arm around me and smiled. I yawned tired of today and fell asleep as James walked in. My dad had picked me up and put me in my bed because the next morning I had woken up in my own bed. I walked downstairs in shorts and a tank-top after taking my shower and getting ready. I sat down being the first one at the table and started to take one little bite of my pancake as the rest came in. **

"**I'm telling you there's a cheat for Temple Run."**

"**No there's not!" I heard James yelled**

" **Ya there is" I said after taking a bite of my pancake and saw them both just look at me and shrugged smiling knowing I was a computer freak with everything that was like a computer. I just ate my breakfast like everyone else and I got bored and I walked upstairs. I came down with my guitar and sat on the couch in the dining hall playing "Payphone" by Maroon 5. I was in love with Maroon 5 and a guy name Tanner Patrick knowing he did covers of payphone, ours, pumped up kicks. I forgot everyone was eating breakfast and I sang the whole song out loud. When I finished and I blushed a deep red seeing everyone clap like they loved me singing it. I got up and bowed and smiled and sat down and heard someone yell out a song and I started to play and sing it and they all went quiet and ate and listen to me. I saw James and Alec just watch and listen to me. I rolled my eyes seeing how much they were in love with me and singing and playing the guitar. I finished and look a little bit tired and got up and walked upstairs seeing James and Alec followed me. I stopped and looked at them. "Guys I'm just going to go sleep before our interviews tonight okay? Stay here." I walked into the elevator and James and Alec looked at me then one another and I saw anger rising in them both. I rode up to the 12****th**** floor and lied down on my bed and fell asleep till the interviews. I wish I had never woken up for them.**


End file.
